Mandi
by CMW2
Summary: SEQUEL TO ORIGIN: Join Amanda Uhura,daughter of Spock and Nyota,as she navigates through Starfleet Academy and faces her greatest challenge yet...love.;OCs and flashbacks abound;Rated for language and future spice;7th in my 2012 SSS Project
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: And now, it's time for a long overdue sequel. I know that I have many, many, many dormant stories and I will get back to them, but what my Muses want, they get. This story goes 18 years into the future, where one S'chn T'gai Amanda Khio'ri Uhura has entered into Starfleet Academy. While she is the daughter of the famous Spock and Nyota Uhura, she is not your typical Vulcan/Human hybrid, something everyone's going to realize very quickly. I hope this is received well and if so, an update will be at hand soon.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_That's her? She doesn't even look Vulcan!"_

"_She's only 1/4 Vulcan and keep your damned voice down, you idiot! She'll hear you!"_

"_Hey, she's pretty hot…"_

Amanda Uhura rolled her dark chocolate eyes at the hissed conversations and continued waiting patiently. The incoming class was 1300 strong and there were only two dozen clerks around, assigning dorms and room numbers. Instead of getting into an increasingly irate line, she had dragged her trunk to the back of the shuttle bay and sat on top calmly. The male human was correct. She didn't look like the standard Vulcan woman at all.

Her wavy hair was down to the bottoms of her breasts and very thick, looking like strands of unraveled black rope. Instead of a long dress and wrap, she had on a pumpkin orange top with strategic cuts to reveal her toned arms and pierced "innie' navel. Dark grey cargo capris with a rainbow belt hugged her behind and she had on bright red canvas sneakers, the bright color a direct contrast to her snow white ankle socks and the tiny flowers inserted throughout her hair.

Her hair was pulled back just enough to reveal the pointed tips of her ears, ears that bore earrings shaped like the IDIC symbol. The symbol was tattooed on her left wrist, as well as the stardates her family members were born on. Her brows had a soft but distinguishable Vulcan arch and her pink lips were closed around a candy apple green sucker. Fingerless black gloves showed plum purple lacquered blunt nails and her _**ka'athyra **_was strapped diagonally across her back.

"Mandi!" a chorus of excited voices called over the rabble.

She looked up and her face split into an enormous grin as James "JJ" Tiberius Kirk II skidded through the main doors. Happy tears sprang to her eyes as Cassius McCoy, Sean Scott, Midori "Mid" Sulu, and Octavian Chekov brought up the rear and she ran into a tangled group hug. Due to their age differences, ranging from 18 months-3.5 years, Amanda was the last of their group to enter Starfleet Academy. She had kept herself immersed in the accelerated classes of the New Vulcan Secondary Academy and of course, there were frequent com-calls but seeing her friends, her family members, in person again after so long filled her with fierce joy. After a couple of minutes, she untangled herself and breathed quietly but deeply, resuming her hold on her emotions for the time being. The five of them were in cadet reds and she couldn't wait to put hers on too.

"I have sorely missed the presence of all of you in my day to day activities. I have felt…incomplete."

Three 5 year tours on the Enterprise had irreversibly bonded them, just as it had their parents. Many of her fondest, most embarrassing and most frightening childhood memories featured them and they were collectively known as the "Misfits 6"…

"But, now we are complete again. Welcome, Amanda. You've been sorely missed." Octavian greeted with a chaste peck on her brow.

"Really?"

"Damn right you have, lass. My partner in engineering innovation…" Sean crooned affectionately, hugging her again.

"Thank God you're finally here! It's been hell keeping these three imbeciles outta trouble without you!" Cassius tacked on with fond bitterness, making the boys grin like baboons. "I mean, Mid's been a good help but nobody puts the fear of God into them like you."

Midori stepped forward and placed a tender hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome, my sister. I'm sorry we couldn't have gotten here earlier but JJ got distracted by a squirrel…"

"And by squirrel, I'm certain you mean a woman." Amanda quipped with a raised brow towards the sheepishly grinning redhead.

"When you see her, you'll get it, Mandi."

"…_**and**_ I want to inform you that we will be roommates. I put the request in as soon as you told me you got in. Where's your stuff?"

"Over there. Hopefully, everyone's been too busy watching me make a non-Vulcan emotional spectacle of myself to steal anything. I honestly don't see what's so worthy of gawking. I am fully capable of the full spectrum of emotions, as are other variations of Vulcans."

"Yeah. But you're probably the first one to be so balls out about it."

"You have a valid point, JJ but the masses will just have to throw out the figurative rulebook on Vulcans, humans, hybrids, and women in general with me. I…am unique.", Amanda replied while striking a superhero pose.

"And insane." Octavian tacked on afterwards, just as he did after her frequent declaration.

"I am a unique and beautiful snowflake, Octy…and now, you are my transportation."

She leapt onto the lean man's back and laughed merrily as he jogged out of the hangar, scolding her for referring to his childhood nickname in public. Cassius, Sean, and JJ were arguing over her "heavy as hell" trunk as they jogged and Midori had picked up her suitcase and placed it on her head, just as the women in Africa did on the way from the market. The familiarity brought peace to her and she smiled into her transportation's shoulder.

By the time she was done around here, Starfleet Academy would be rocked to its foundations and back.

She couldn't wait to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Good evening. I'm glad that this has been well received already. This is gonna focus more on the kids but there's gonna be appearances from the Crew and Sarek. After all, parents always visit their kids at college. This fic will earn its rating but not for a while. Oh, and just like last time, any Vulcan will be from the internet or scavenged from fics on here if necessary. Credit will be given to those whose work provides the latter. Enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Am I some sort of new zoo animal? Am I an Amanda-saurus, now?"

A small smirk curved her lips as the group of female cadets stopped whispering amongst themselves (and glancing none too subtly at her…) and she joined them in cool down stretching. All freshmen cadets spent the first six weeks at the Academy in a required class for calisthenics and improving flexibility. Once base lines were established, they were divvied up into co-ed sparring classes, depending on their skill…or lack of skill. Amanda wasn't too worried about it. Her papa and _**sa'mekh'al**_ had trained her in Vulcan martial arts, she was an avid runner, and she adored dancing. Not to mention, she could easily bench press her stocky male friends…

"Sorry. It's just…well, when word got out that you'd be in our class group…" a petite Andorian (Thrissa) started.

"You expected a prim proper little Vulcan ice princess and got a madwoman, instead."

"Basically.", a lithe Trill (Luaran) deadpanned, making her laugh.

"Well, I don't bust out the Vulcan Ice unless I don't like someone or if I have to deal with the New Vulcan Council of Ministers."

"The what?"

"The Council is like the local governments around here, only steeped heavily in tradition and bigotry wrapped in their brand of logic. See, if you're of mixed race like me or your parents or one of your immediate kinsmen have been found to be without logic, _**v'tosh ka'tur**_, they treat you like shit. They did it to my papa and they tried to do it with me but I refused to take it lying down and I broke the collarbone of the main councilman's great grandson in retaliation. Well, that and the jerk tried to declare _**koon-ut-so'lik**_ after calling me 'an abomination of genetics' and my mother a whore."

"**_Koon_**-what?" a curvaceous southern belle (Vera) inquired.

"He asked me to marry him. Vulcan society is matriarchal and divided into various house Clans. I'm next in line to be the matriarch of House S'chn T'gai when Great Grandmother T'Pau passes away. Everyone knows that and some of those seeking better political and social influence 'pursue me despite my obvious disadvantage of human heritage'."

"That's ridiculous. Racism isn't logical. I thought Vulcans were supposed to be logical." a redheaded Betazoid (Ophelia) said while shaking her head.

"Vulcans are but sometimes, logic can be twisted to suit one's personal beliefs. According to Surak, you're not supposed to do that but since they can piss all over his main philosophy, Infinite Diversity in _**Infinite**_ Combinations, without arching a brow, then… well, it's irrelevant in my case, now. I chose to further my medical studies in Starfleet and I'm going to serve in Starfleet where I can be adored or reviled on my own merits and not because of my DNA. Well, that and it's the family business."

* * *

**~*Vulcan Translations (found on the internet)*~**

_**Koon-ut-so'lik: **_**a formal offering of marriage/bonding**

_**V'tosh Ka'tur: **_**a Vulcan without logic; one that does not follow the philosophy of Surak, particularly when it comes to issues of emotional control**

**_Sa'mekh'al: _Grandfather**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Good evening. It's amazing how time can fly. It seems like January 2012 was yesterday and now, we're coming up on 2013. All right, provided that I don't end up with another computer monitor crisis and my power stays on, there will be a chain of updates on this fic starting from today to Sunday. I apologize for the delay in chapters and I hope you guys are still out there reading. Thank you for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**New Vulcan Primary Academy Mess Hall V- New Shi'kahr -June 2273 (Age 11)**

* * *

"You're neither human nor Vulcan, meaning you have no place in the galaxy."

"Incorrect. I have multiple places in this galaxy."

"Elaborate."

" New Shi'kahr, San Francisco, Tokyo, Moscow, Edinburgh, Riverside, Nairobi, New York City, Cairo, the USS Enterprise, the USS Kensington, Starbase 346, and most recently, Trill and Andor. All of those locations are home to people who are my kinsmen by blood and friendship. If I got on a transport right now and just showed up, there would be a place for me, a place where my presence is not only agreeable but greatly desired. What you fail to understand Saverk is that I don't need to be a full blooded Vulcan or a full blooded Human to be accepted by others. All I have to be is Amanda and my merit will speak for itself."

"You are deluded and without logic!"

"Says you. Query: If _**I'm**_ supposed to be half savage, then why are you the one showing a most disgraceful display of negative emotions in front of our peers? By your theory, at your first…observation…of my flaws, I should've tackled you with foam flying from my mouth, seeking to rip out your throat and drink of the glorious jade blood that I am unworthy to possess…or I should've been reduced to bitter Human tears of anguish in the face of my utter inferiority, fleeing this Academy, never to return. But, as always, I'm rock solid. However, you, O full blooded and proper Vulcan, look and behave like my little nephew when my Uncle Scotty says he's reached his quota of sugar for the day. Perhaps you should increase your meditation time or just spend less time picking on me. It seems that my genetic taint has infiltrated you."

"You…"

"Is there a problem here?"

Amanda let a smile curve her lips as her father looked at Saverk with his "trademark and copy written" arched brow and as mortification showed on the boy's face before going placid. Placid with emerald green cheeks…

"No, Commander Spock. Your daughter and I were simply discussing…"

"And now you're lying. Why, you're getting more human by the second, Saverk. Meditation may not be sufficient enough to save you. You may need to be quarantined." she ribbed between sips of water.

"Amanda."

"Father."

"**Amanda.**"

"Yes, Father." she replied while finally getting to her now lukewarm midday meal. Saverk retreated after another 2.5 minutes and conversations slowly resumed in the packed hall, eventually becoming the white noise hum she was accustomed to.

Even Vulcans appreciated a good showdown, apparently. Good thing she triumphed...

"How much did you hear?"

"'You are deluded and without logic'. Somehow, I figured you would be involved." he quoted with a faint but undeniable gleam of pride in his eyes.

"Indeed."

"Although your position is admirable, it is best not to engage when other attempt to illicit an emotional response from you."

"I understand your viewpoint but I respectfully disagree. Engaging and exposing the illogic of a verbal tormentor's actions reduces what little power they have over me to nothing…and it's fun."

"Indeed. Still, you must exercise control and caution."

"I will, Father."

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Good evening. There's a blizzard hotfooting it to my area tomorrow so I have no idea what my day's gonna look like schedule wise. Hopefully, I can get back to work safely and get home just as safe. Enjoy today's chapter. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Morning."

"Hi, Mandi. How far did you run today?"

"6 laps. I would've done more but I have a lab at 0845. We're starting cadaver work."

"That sounds like a delightful way to start the day."

"Your sarcasm is duly noted, Octy."

"Don't call me Octy. We're in public."

"We're in a near empty stadium and compared to many childhood monikers, Octy is mild. If it were up to JJ, your nickname would've been something terrible like Goober or Booger…or Butch."

The chuckle that escaped him made a warm shiver go down her spine.

"Point. See you later."

Amanda waited until he ran onto the track before letting a small smile curve her lips. Unbeknownst to her friends and family, she had been harboring non platonic feelings for Octavian for going on 4 years. Of the group, he was the closest by a slim margin to being her intellectual equal, his passion for science going as deep as her zeal for medicine. They could discuss areas of intersection for hours, debating about key points and coming up with their own theories. Despite his claims to the contrary, he was just as insane as she was and had no problems plunging headfirst into an adventure with her, whether it was exploring Jefferies tubes or hacking into the mainframe of the Cochrane Planetarium. He was patient and kind, able to establish common ground and a true rapport with all he encountered, positive or negatively.

Not only was his mind and demeanor appealing to her, his physical appearance was just right to her. He was 5'10, same as her and slender with wiry muscle. His skin was the color of fresh cream, his cheeks dusted with light brown freckles and his dark brown hair was thick and curly, soft to the touch. What appealed to her most were his eyes, large guileless periwinkle blue. Those blue orbs could see right through her and made her feel accepted, safe, and cared for.

Sometimes her mind would brush against his or vice versa, faint tendrils of emotions and thoughts getting through her shields. He never consciously acknowledged it but she could always sense warm welcome…openness.

Was that openness limited to friendship? Did he ever contemplate becoming more than friends with her? She knew that he was attracted to her physically but how deep did the attraction go? How deep could it go?

Shaking off her reverie, Amanda took one last look at his running form and retreated.

Eventually, she knew that she would have to confront the emotions in her head on, that she would have to speak up and see what would happen. It was the most logical course of action, after all…

She was still frightened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. Well, I didn't get into work today. One reason is because of the still falling snow outside but the other is that I overslept like a lackey. Fortunately, my boss is very understanding and even if she is annoyed with me, I'm bringing over some of my macaroni and cheese, which she loves. I'm not above using a bit of bribery now and again. I've got a loose plot for this one in my head now and as always, there will be sex in this story. Not for a while but…yes. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Mandi, we're going to a salsa club, not a battlefield. Do you really need all of that?" Midori chuckled as she came out of the refresher.

"Absolutely. It's best to be prepared in case a medical or personal safety crisis arises.", she replied matter of factly.

Picking up a small but deep black purse, Amanda started to fill it. Standard issue medkit with her own things added within, her credit card, enough dry rations to last 2 days, two PADDs (one personal, one for academics), 3 bottles of water, water purifying tablets in a sealed can that could be used as a drink container, her mother's hunting dagger, a small can of pepper spray disguised as 'red hot hairspray', her Academy ID, her Federation ID, her ID and fob for entrance to the Vulcan embassy, a compass that her Uncle Leo had given her, her cosmetics with mirror, and last but not least, her harmonica.

"What, no nunchucks?"

"Ha-ha. I'm leaving them here tonight, thank you."

"You actually have nunchucks?" her roommate asked while pulling on a rather impractical looking pair of panties.

"They used to be my Uncle Jamal's. He bequeathed them to me once puberty set in fully. They're in the ficus pot."

Amanda smirked with an arched brow as Mid surrendered to mirth behind her and picked up two white sticks. Twisting them into her hair, she crossed them, forming a messy but stable bun. The white matched the base color of her red polka dotted halter top and she tugged on a pair of black leggings and her black flats. Over that was her white linen dancer's skirt, the excess material perfect for swishing. Pulling a flat box out from under the desk turned vanity, she opened it and started preparing her hands.

Through trial and error, she had learned that she had inherited a more concentrated version of Vulcan hands, particularly in the fingers required for the _**ozh'esta**_. While her hands could withstand the usual amount of wear and tear, any major injury to them was 2 times more painful and took longer to heal. In response to that, Amanda now had a wide collection of gloves, both fingerless and not made of durable materials. Her mama had shown her how shea butter could keep them (and the rest of her) smooth and supple so she always applied it first. Next came her "brass palms", as Sean called them and they were lined protective gauntlets that covered her palms to her fingertips. Tonight's gloves would be a fingerless pale gray, providing another neutral to balance the bright color of her top and lips. With a quick application of liner and mascara, she was ready to go.

Midori was in a pair of dark jeans, an emerald green halter top with rhinestones all over it, a black hip length cardigan, and a pair of white half inch heels. Her black hair was secured by a silver ribbon and draped over her shoulder and she had lined her cat eyes with thick kohl, giving her an exotic yet mischievous look.

"You look very aesthetically pleasing, Mid."

"You look great too, Mandi. Let's hit it. The boys will meet us at the Northeast Shuttle Stop."

"They're coming, too?"

"Yep. Even Octy and he _**hates**_ dancing."

Her internal temperature rose by 2.4 degrees.

* * *

**~*Vulcan Translations (found on the internet)*~**

_**Ozh'esta: **_**touching the index and middle fingers between bondmates and/or t'hy'la**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. This chapter is another flashback, involving Amanda being Amanda but in the point of view of one of her New Vulcan female peers. I'm not too sure about this but it sounded good in my head. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**New Shi'kahr Residential Area 14- July 2278 (Age 16)**

* * *

The one that was quietly called _**kae-amp**_ was in the front yard of her domicile, moving through a series of deep fluid stretches and poses on a thick flat mat. According to the archives, it was called yoga, a Terran form of exercise and meditation from a subcontinental area. Her hair was growing even longer and wilder, multicolored beads and feathers threaded through it. Instead of traditional grab, she had on a pair of slightly baggy drawstring trousers in a vivid shade of _**faf-kur**_ and a _**gahv-kur **_top that lacked a collar or sleeves. The top was tight and down to her pelvis, leaving an impractical amount of skin exposed to the early morning sun's rays.

_**Kae-amp **_was S'chn T'gai Amanda Khio'ri Uhura, daughter of Spock and Nyota Uhura, granddaughter of Ambassador Sarek, great granddaughter of T'Pau. She was the next matriarch to her Clan and highly intelligent, the top of their academic group. Her chosen career path was medicine and she was known to spend hours at the various clinics and hospitals in the area, observing and annotating.

She was also known as one who was open to the point of recklessness with her emotions. She practiced the teachings of Surak but had her own brand of logic, logic she was unafraid to express in defense of her mixed heritage, her kinsmen, and just in general. Her words to Saverk still lived infamously and she was quick to smile, laugh, and even weep publicly. Granted, the circumstances of her weeping involved the severe injury of her _**sa'mekh'al**_ but it was still most improper.

What baffled T'Krel and many others was her utter indifference to Vulcan propriety. She was unrepentantly human in her ways and no amount of correction could get through to her. Why?

Perhaps now would be a good time to discover the answer.

Rising from her window bench seat, T'Krel put on the pale gray head covering that matched her gown and descended to the main level. Her parents were still asleep, not due to rise for another 30 minutes and that should provide enough time to speak with _**Kae-amp**_ and return without their knowledge.

Like many parents, hers discouraged more than academic and minimum social contact with Amanda or Mandi, as she was referred to by her mother and human kinsmen.

Getting outside, T'Krel crossed the narrow lane separating their domiciles and warm dark eyes peered at her through a veil of hair. Amanda righted herself and crossed to the fence, raising her hand in a flawless _**ta'al**_.

"Good morning, T'Krel. How may I assist you?"

"I have a personal query."

"I will do my best to answer it. What is it?"

"Over the years, many have tried to correct your proclivities. Why have you not permitted them to? Would it not make for a more peaceful existence?"

"Peaceful, yes. Honest, no. I freely admit that I am eccentric or more commonly known as _**kae-amp**_ when it comes to my interpretation of what it means to be logical but to change would be like removing a vital organ or a piece of my _**katra**_. I am Vulcan and proud of that heritage yet I am also human and it would be improper to embrace one part and not the other."

"Pride is illogical and can become a snare."

"True on both counts. However, that's how I feel. Unfortunately, people have forgotten one crucial thing about the Word: Surak never said that we weren't allowed to feel or express said feelings. He merely urged methods of controlling them. My methods of control are unorthodox but they work and not only do they work, they provide an inner balance and peace that I would not possess if I simply conformed to either the Vulcan or Human way. Do you understand?"

"No."

Amanda laughed gently and moved her shoulders up and down.

"That's okay. I barely understand it myself most of the time. I must go now. My mother and I translate together on Sunday mornings. Live long and prosper, T'Krel."

"Peace and long life, ka…Amanda."

* * *

**~*Vulcan Translations (found on the internet)*~**

_**Kae-amp: **_insane

_**Faf-kur: **_pink

_**Gahv-kur: **_purple

_**Sa'mekh'al: **_grandfather

_**Ta'al:**_ the Vulcan hand-greeting/salute; also ta'a

_**Katra: **_the living essence of a Vulcan; a combination of soul and memory


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Good evening. I'm glad it's Friday. I need the weekend to thaw out before the next round of Snow Monsters. I got new boots finally and all I need to do now is find my babushka and I'll be all set for hunkering down until the snow melts. Knowing Michigan and the 2 years of mild winters before this clusterfuck, I'd say the snow will be gone fully in April…and I really should just move to New Mexico and be done with it all. Damned snow... anyway, there are two more daily updates on the way but the story itself is far from over. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"So, how much do you want to bet that we'll be one of the lead stories on**_ FTMZ_ **tomorrow?"

'There's no need to bet. The two people 3 seats over and 4 left from us are reporters. The woman has a camera hidden in her headband and the man's earring is a miniature listening device."

"Lovely. I suppose I'll have to wait until later to murmur filthy sweet nothings in your pretty pointed ear?", he teased.

"That would be prudent.",she deadpanned.

Octavian snorted and watched as she took another drink of water. Her hair had unraveled somewhere between the samba and the mambo. He could pick up the spicy sweet scent of Vulcan exertion but he could also smell shea butter, baked by her body heat. Shea butter…olive oil…all natural jasmine and mint soap…eau de Mandi. No matter what, his brain would associate the ingredients with her and it would never fail to bring a smile to his usually stoic face.

Of the group, he was closest to her. Not only because they were the youngest but also because their minds worked similarly. To an outsider, they were yin and yang. She was bold and brash. He was calm and collected. She was vibrant and loud. He preferred to keep to the background, quiet and even unassuming at times. They were polar opposites.

They were complementary. Wha one lacked, the other had and together, they were a near unstoppable force of nature. She could pull him out of his head and he could ground her when she started to get a little too emotional, a little too tactless.

Somewhere in the midst of deep friendship and partnership, he had fallen for her.

Amanda yawned softly and drew her legs up on the shuttle seat they shared, her head going to his shoulder. He had worn a sweater in autumnal colors, black slacks, and beige loafers. Shocking the entire group, he had pulled her out onto the floor and kept her there, transitioning smoothly through dances. Just because he didn't like dancing in public did not mean he was incapable. His mother had taught him from Age 4. He just wanted to do so with the right partner…

"You look good tonight. I mean, you always do but…red is certainly your color."

"Thank you. You look…handsome as well. Much less rigid than usual."

"I'm trying to loosen up in my old age."

"Octy, you're barely 20. It's not like you're taking prune juice through an IV."

"Still."

"Well, keep at it. You seem to be happier. Happiness is good. I'm going to sleep now."

"On my shoulder?"

"No, on a giraffe. We won't be returning to campus for another 34.8 minutes and you wore me out. And your shoulder is comfortable."

"Wonderful. I spend all that time getting into fighting form just to be told I'm comfortable." he grumbled with mock annoyance, making her smile. Her smile was always a welcome smile, even when it was at his expense…

"Do you think the others will get back in time for curfew?"

"Of course not but half the fun in going off campus is sneaking back on without getting in trouble. I'm certain they'll get back with no actions taken against them."

"Their hangovers will be punishment enough."

"Indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. For once, I have the house to myself for more than half an hour. Most folks my age would take this opportunity to have a wild party or something but as for me, I'm ordering takeout, typing this chapter, and then going to watch Netflix on my parents' computer. Wild, eh? The last of the daily updates will be tomorrow. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Her co-ed sparring class was…interesting.

It was made up of 3rd and 4th years mainly, Amanda being part of a half dozen otherwise. Most of the 45 occupants were men and they had no qualms about showing off for "the ladies". While the other 14 women indulged them, she kept a deliberate air of disinterest as she went through solo katas. The female instructor, a former MACO called Harrison, would spar with her, as would Cmr. Kori but mainly, she was left to her own devices.

"Hey, Uhura…feel like pinning me down?"

Looking to her right, she saw Nedian Kent looking at her like she was an appetizing morsel through emerald "bedroom" eyes. The male population of the Academy had put her on their radar from Day 1 and while most preferred just to speculate about her engaging with them, Nedian was determined to get something started. If he had his way, it would be something naked. Amanda was not asexual at all but she was only interested in one man and even if she didn't have feelings for Octavian, she would not want to be with Kent. He was too cocky for her tastes…and blonde. She didn't like blondes…

"Are you seeking a sparring partner?"

"We could start with that but I was thinking of…"

"You want to fuck me.", she said bluntly, cutting his oily overtures off at the pass and making nearby cadets look over with arched brows.

To her disdain, Kent only grinned and stepped further onto the mat.

"Wow…I didn't know Vulcans could swear like that."

"I'm only partially Vulcan and thanks to independent study, I can cuss you out in 11 languages. Now, I have absolutely no intention of letting you fuck me but if you need a sparring partner, I'll be glad to help. It should be a good test of your skills. After all, my ears aren't just pointed because they look good."

And with that, she took a ready position, looking at him expectantly.

"What do I get if I win?"

"Not me.", she quipped, causing ripples of laughter to go through the fully attentive gymnasium. Even the instructors were watching…

"Yeah, I got that…how about dinner?"

"Fine. And if I win, you have to leave me in peace for a month."

"Deal. On 3?"

She nodded.

It was over in seconds.

Laughter and applause sounded around her as she withdrew from the mat, heading for the shower.

"Inform him that our deal is still valid when he awakens, please."

Thank the Gods for the nerve pinch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. Thank you all for your support of this story this week. As I said before, this one's far from done and I'll be sure to come up with more timely updates. The beginning lyrics are from Green Day's Homecoming from the awesome album/Broadway musical/ode to teenager and young adulthood known as **_**American Idiot**_**. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"…**My heart is beating from me…I am standing all alone…please call… me only… if you are coming home…waste another year flies by…waste a night or two…you taught… me… how to live**_**…**_"

Just off campus was a facility called **Enigma**. It dated back to the post WWIII era and was seen as a touchstone for those in and out the service. The owners gave deep discounts and deep respect to any and everyone who walked in the door. The food was delicious, the drinks potent, and the opportunities for legal entertainment plenty.

The best known was Open Mic Night. Like her mother, she deeply enjoyed singing and like her father, she loved playing her _**ka'athyra**_. When Luaran had asked her to fill in for one of the musicians in the band she shared with her _**sa-kai**_, she had agreed immediately. Obtaining the set list, she had gone about putting the music for the electric guitar into the form needed for her harp. Its sound was almost like a sitar but blended well with the rest of the ensemble plus it was good for the band's image.

Visible acceptance of diversity, genuine or not was always good for business.

Fortunately, the acceptance was proving to be very genuine.

In her peripheral, she could a growing number of personal film devices focused on her. She had on a black gauzy top with one long sleeve, leaving her tattooed arm bare. A pair of low rise dark wash jeans left a strip of abdomen bare and her hair was teased wilder, pink and silver beaded feathers within it. Her black flats had been removed, showing off sparkly rainbow toenails and her lips were painted a deep crimson. Her hair was secured behind her ears, showing the double pierced lobes and the points. No matter how long her hair got, no matter what sort of modifications she did to her person, she would always show her ears…

The first set ended to the sound of thunderous applause and she smiled, feeling her stress drain away like sand through fingertips.

Not only was music joy to her figurative heart, it was a great form of meditation.

* * *

**~*Vulcan Translations (found on the internet)*~**

_**Ka'athyra:**_ stringed musical instrument like an electric harp; propped on the shoulder and sitting on the lap when playing

_**Sa-kai:**_ a male having the same parents as another or one parent in common with another


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everyone. Your monitor is not malfunctioning and neither is the Archive, for once in a blue moon. There is actually an update on this fic for the first time in…yeah. I need to work on that. I've seen **_**Into Darkness**_** twice now and adored it but as always, there were plot lines that threw off my planned canon for this fic and those plot lines will be absorbed, accepted as regular canon, and unceremoniously ignored, as this brief but hopefully still enjoyable chapter shows. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Hello, Uncle Christopher. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Very much. I'm usually not one for that sort of rock n roll but you all pulled it off nicely."

"Luaran and Scotia have offered a permanent spot in the band. I took them up on it but the last thing I desire is for it to interfere with my duties. I will have to figure things out."

"You'll figure it out. You are your parents' daughter."

"Indeed."

Other than her parents and _**sa'mekh'al**_ (and Octavian…), Rear Admiral Christopher Pike held the deepest emotional attachment in her figurative heart. Age and the permanent damage to his spine from Nero's madness had kept him mainly at the Academy. He was on the disciplinary boards and had strong ties to the diplomatic corps as well. He had gained a reputation for fairness and rationality that even their enemies respected…

"So, have you told him?"

And as of 2 weeks and 4 days before, he was the very few who knew of her ever present and growing affection for Octavian. She had to tell someone close by and although she trusted the other Misfits 6 with her life, she didn't want to run the risk of Octavian picking up on things before she was ready. After confiding in him, she had opened the familial bond to inform her immediate kinsmen. Her father and _**sa'mekh'al **_had been surprised, startled even (after all, she had never given any indication of desiring an _**ashalik**_…) but her mother had known for months and had been ecstatic. The only surprise she felt was the duration of the feelings, coming up on 5 years…

"…_no_."

"Mandi…"

"I know… I'm _**scared**_. I can go on space jumps and assist in delivering Gorn multiple babies without batting an eyelash but when it comes to telling the man I'm growing to love my regard for him, I'm as brave and useful as a damned Tribble."

"Love is much more frightening.", he informed her sagely.

"You speak the gospel truth." she groused while taking a deeper drink of her Rip Griffin*** **"Still, it is utterly illogical for me to be this conflicted."

"Octy's your best friend. You don't want to screw that up."

"Affirmative. Rejection of my feelings could present an awkwardness that could undermine our friendship and acceptance puts our entire bond at risk. What if we failed?"

"Then, you two would find a way to remain friends. You've been close since practically the womb. A failed relationship would definitely make things strained for a while but I have faith that you two kids would find a way to make it work."

"I trust your judgment and regardless of my fears, I'll have to address this issue soon. I need closure before I go mad."

* * *

***Rip Griffin Cocktail Recipe (found on drinksmixer )**

**1 jigger peppermint schnapps**

**Orange Juice**

**Pour peppermint schnapps over ice cubes in an old-fashioned glass. Fill with orange juice, stir, and garnish with a cherry.**

**Serve in: Old-Fashioned Glass**

* * *

**~ *Vulcan Translations (Found on the VLD)* ~**

_**Sa'mekh'al**_**: Grandfather**

_**Ashalik: **_**a special loved one (adjective);beloved; as in my darling wife/husband**


End file.
